A Whole New World
by crazyrak
Summary: Percy thought his life would be calm after the giant war.Well it was for some time till Annabeth and him meet a strange girl and get pulled into a whole new world and a whole new mythology itself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi,I'm Crazyrak. Well I wanted to have a cross with Indian mythology and PJO because Indian myths are really similar to the greek ones. There are tons of versions of the same myths and my hindi is not very good so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. All rights belong to Rick Riordan as usual. I'll do my best and I'll try not to downplay either side. Mythology has been one of my crazes since I was a small child and I hope you all like my interpretation on them. This is after the giant war and Trials of Apollo never happened in this timeline .It's sort of a canon turned au and I hope you'll all give my story a chance. Please review and give me your opinion whether I should continue it or not.**_

* * *

Ch 1

I'm Percy Jackson, a modern day demigod. My dad's Poseidon, the greek god of the seas. I guess my life's been quite the roller coaster ride but things were just starting to settle down. Well , I should be thankful I got at least a year of peace before the Fates decided that my break was over .Oh...Stupid ADHD, got carried away again.

Let me start again. My girlfriend Annabeth and I had graduated high school and before attending college at the demigod friendly new rome we had decided to travel around .We had gone to Greece and a bunch of other places she had wanted to see and was going to New York for a few days before going to San Francisco. The trip lacked the usual monster attacks and was the nearest thing to peaceful as it could get. Though my brain was almost going to explode due to Annabeth's rambling the look in her eyes made up for it.

Now if only I could survive the flight home then it would have been Esylum .As a son of Posiedon I was deathly afraid of flights. But my dear uncle had promised not to smite me as a favour for saving the world(Again).

So we were sitting on the plane before takeoff. Annabeth just gave me a peck on the lips before burying herself in some book. I was squeezing her hand and closed my eyes tightly as it finally took to the air.

"Scared?" a soft voice asked at my side. I turned and for the first time noticed the girl sitting next to me. Dark hair and back eyes, she looked like a bit like a tanned Nico."My first time ,I was praying to all the gods to spare me" she said fingering a strange bracelet on her hand. It had pictures in small squares.

I got alert. Strange girl acting kind? My mind screamed monster. Forgive me but if you have got ambushed as much as I had I dare you to not be wary.

"Yeah, I'm a bit scared of flights."Gods"?"I asked. She gave a start. Then laughed."Oh, I'm sorry. I forget that this is not my home place .I believe in a religion which has 33 crore Gods, believe it or not!"She had a strange accent, not British but a bit like it. I nudged Annabeth. This was weird and I basically grew up with weird. I decided to play along for the time being .The girl didn't seem to be a demigod but didn't seem to be entirely a mortal either.

"Yeah, I'm half Greek so I guess I understand where you're coming from .I'm Percy Jackson and that's my girlfriend Annabeth Chase."I said.

"I'm Meera .Nice to meet you two."She said smiling at Annabeth."Are you Indian?"she asked the girl.

"Yup!Got a scholarship to new York for college and it's my first time abroad."she said. "Indian? " I asked.I couldn't help picture the girl in a tribal costume waving an axe.

"Not that Indian, seaweed brain "said Annabeth whacking my head."she means that she's from that country India in the east and not the American Indian type."

Meera was chuckling."It's okay Mr Jackson, You guys don't know how much misunderstandings I got from that. Ms Chase, your boyfriend's reaction was mild compared to some others."

"You can call me Annabeth and the seaweed brain here would feel really weird if you called him Mr Jackson."Annabeth said. She seemed to be warming up to the girl.

"Only if you call me Meera."She said "I am actually used to calling people by their first names. In my place it's actually an insult to your father if someone calls you by your surname."

"Oh. That's , well different" Annabeth said. My Wise Girl as usual became curious about customs she didn't know and started grilling the girl about them. Suddenly the plane hit a spot of turbulence and I gave an involuntary yelp. The girls looked at each other and started laughing. Meera was nice to talk to .Annabeth and her were talking about their weird customs and it was a bit interesting to hear. She had come here on a scholarship and she wanted to travel the place a bit .She was on the same connecting flight as us and we all had decided to go together. I just hope our luck would hold as I didn't want us to look like animal abusers or old lady murderers if some monsters attacked her. Though I guess we could just use the mist to make her forget.

Finally the plane landed at the LosAngels airport . We were to take another flight to New York from here. We were waiting at the airport and the girls were talking about some book when I saw a pair of red eyes. It was a woman whose form was sort of flickering. I tensed and my hand went to my pocket to get riptide. The woman suddenly had a snake's body but was different from the usual dracene. Her skin was dark brown and she had weird eyeliner and markings on her body. Looks like we got a monster obsessed with make up.

Annabeth tensed next to girl kept talking but suddenly she stopped . "What...What the heck is THAT?"She almost screamed .Oh no. Looks like she's clear sighted.

"Stay here" Both of us said simultaneously and got up and started walking to an area with less people, the monster following us.

"There's something different about it."Annabeth said taking her drakon bone sword."We'll kill it and check later" I said squeezing her hand and turning.

"Hey ugly "I called. It turned."Nice make up job. You rock the hideous monster look."

It hissed and slithered towards us. It had some sort of a ribbon like sword in it's hand and was hissing. Suddenly there were two of them. Huh. When did the dracene learn to duplicate itself. "Percy, it's an illusion ".Annabeth screamed and attacked it. She rushed and swung at one .It disappeared with a poof and two more took it's place."Oh Styx!"I cursed.

"Mai tum dono ko maaar lega bevakoovom."A raspy voice came from behind me. I turned and ducked as the snake lady sailed over me with claws extended . "Chup raho aur yahan se jao,bure rakshasa!" another voice screamed and a heavy bag hit it , knocking it into a trolley full of bags. The mortals were in a state of panic as usual.I turned and saw Meera standing behind me."Kill the real one!"She screamed. Annabeth seemed to snap faster and rushed and stabbed the now unconscious snake. It exploded into a cloud of golden dust.

"What was that?"she asked."Not now ,Annabeth. Take her and go, the police are coming"I said and we grabbed Meera and ran out and finally reached a deserted alley.

We collapsed on the ground and looked at each other .We had dragged the girl into our world.

"Was that a Rakshasa ?But how is it real? Why do you have swords?How did you kill it?Who are you two?"The girl burst out.

Annabeth seemed to burst with questions as well."What language did that monster speak?How could you see it as it is?And what was the weapon it had?"

"Shut up , you two!"I said."It seems like both of us know something about the monster. Meera, what did it say?"

She smiled grimly."Oh nothing too cruel .It just said that it would kill you two idiots. I told it to shut up and go away and for the record, it's hindi, which I just know a little of."

"Who are you?"my WiseGirl asked and Meera glared at us."Tell me who you guys are first ."She said.

I took a deep breath and started."Well Meera, what do you know of the greek gods?"...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

 _ **Hello.I'm sorry for the wait .I've been so busy with school and tuitions lately. Well I'll update Unexpected soon too. Hope you like the chapter and please review!**_

* * *

"What do you know of the greek gods?"I asked .She looked blankly at us."Greek gods? So there are Greek ones too?"She asked .Huh? That's strange. Usually everyone knows at least a little about them.

"Well then what gods do you know about?"Annabeth asked curiously.

She looked at us."There are a lot of gods in the mythology of my place. Like the sea god, Varuna, the lord of the sky, Indra, the sun god Surya and so on "She said "And that weird monster that you guys killed looked just like how a Rakshasa would look" she said.

I was surprised. Annabeth had a look of confusion on her face which was really unusual .The girl had just said what I was going to say but with different gods.

"Rakshasa? "Annabeth asked."It's a demon, they are said to be manipulative and they have the ability to create illusions. But they are just stories...to..to ..explain natural phenomena. They're not real, are they?"She looked a bit sick. Couldn't blame her. I'd feel the same .

Annabeth looked interested." The Greeks have gods like yours and they have the same attributes, just different names and they are real so I think maybe your gods are real too."Meera seemed really uneasy now .Then we started explaining about how the gods were in the present time and she looked more and more uneasy as we continued. Finally she looked at us and asked "Then what are you two?"

Annabeth straigtened. Her fatal flaw was pride but I'd always thought she looked beautiful when she stood with that air of confidence around her."Percy and I are demigods ,I'm the daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and he's the son of Posiedon, god of the sea."

"Can you prove it?"She asked "Gee"I said sarcastically "Wasn't the Dracene enough?".She looked startled. Annabeth wacked my head."Idiot! Can't you still see that she's in shock. Now Meera just look at me" She said and put on her Yankees cap which had started working after the giant war and promptly vanished .The girl gave a yelp and looked around."Where...where did she go?"she asked sounding scared.

"Right here" She said behind Meera .The girl gave a shriek and fainted. Annabeth gave me a glare."Don't you say anything "She said .I shrugged "Wasn't going to".

"What are we gonna do with her?"I said."I don't think she's a half-blood but I don't think she's completely mortal either."

"There's something about her that seems foreign. Maybe she's from that mythology she speaks about. We'll IM Chiron and ask what to do with her."She said.

"Got any water?"I said .Annabeth looked at the girl's bag. She took it and started searching it."Bingo", she said , taking a bottle of mineral water and a compact flashlight out. She uncapped the lid and I willed the water to slowly stream out as she shone the torch on it and a rainbow appeared . "Oh fleecy, do me a solid, Show me Chiron at camp Half-Blood "I said as the image morphed into a familiar centaur.

"Hello children, what's the matter "He said. Annabeth and I looked at each other and started explaining about the weird monster and the girl .Chiron looked grave."You two have kind of stumbled into another huge problem. The girl is a part of another mythology that has had a queer relationship with the Greeks and their monsters appearing doesn't bode well. Where are you now? I'll tell Nico to shadow travel with the hell hound to your location and bring that girl to camp. I think I know what she is". Chiron said and we told him about the current location.

"Does that guy have a horse's bottom?"Shrieked a voice behind us."Ah, I see the girl has woken .I'll see you two later" He said and swiped through the mist. Clever guy. Now we have to explain about him to the girl.I looked at looked seemed as though she had seen a ghost.I hope Nico enters quietly. I wouldn't want to carry an unconscious person through the shadows."That's Chiron. The director of our camp. And yes, he is a centaur-half man ,half horse and definitely a real person"I said.

"Oh Shiva! What the hell have I gotten myself into" she moaned. "Don't worry Meera"annabeth said."We will sort everything out. Just come with us. Nothing will happen."Annabeth said , trying to reassure her.

Suddenly there was this loud roar from the street, as though a bear was rampaging through the streets."What was that?"Meera asked , her voice shaking."Time to find out. "Annabeth said grimly and we shared a look as we ran out of the alley with our swords drawn.

On the streets was this huge monster. He had charcoal black skin and long greasy hair. He was holding some sort of a mace like weapon and screaming. "Bow before me mortals, I am the mighty Hidimba , Bhima try and kill me again!"

The mortals were ignoring him as usual. They probably saw a fat kid throwing a tantrum .At least this one spoke English.

'Bhima's dead you Idiot!What era do you think you're in ?Go back to your own time ,Asura!"Meera screamed .It turned."Uh oh!"She said."Run!"I screamed and we scattered."Take it to a place where there are less people" Annabeth yelled."What is that thing?"I asked.

"Hidimba, a rakshasa who is said to be a great warrior .An Indian demigod , a son of the wind god, Bhima killed him."

"What's the plan?"I asked Annabeth ,as we led him into a somewhat empty park."Just charge and Meera stay hidden!"She said and turned invisible .I held riptide in my hand and willed the water particles to move.

"Hey, fight me first, you big oaf!"I said and monster looked at us."Greek, huh?"He spat out."I know what to do with your kind "He said venomously and swung his mace.

I dodged and tried to distract the monster which was surprisingly agile for his size.I started moving backwards till my back was against a tree. "Maar Jao, bekar manushya" he gloated."Kya?" He suddenly gave a start and exploded into dust .Annabeth took her cap off.

"Oh the gods, are you two okay?"Meera asked, running towards us."I can't believe you two faced Hidimba."

"Faced who?"A familiar deep voice said behind us.


End file.
